Couleur crapaud
by Midwintertears
Summary: Si jamais tu la rends malheureuse, je te les crève, tes yeux verts !


Auteur: Midwintertears

Titre: Couleur Crapaud

Genre: Family

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à Jikahère

Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre d'un projet d'écriture de la WIOK (fan-club de Ron sur HPF) ayant pour but d'écrire d'après un fan art imposé aux participants. Le hasard a fait que j'ai pêché Summer Time, de loleia ( http : /loleia . deviantart . com/gallery/433805#/d49vgqw , enlevez les espaces). Voici donc ce qui m'est venu:

* * *

**Couleur Crapaud**

Que veux-tu que je te dise, vieux?

Cette femme compte énormément pour moi. Oui, «femme», pas «fille». Je viens de remarquer qu'elle était devenue une femme. Et surtout, qu'elle est bien plus que ma petite sœur.

Mais est-ce que tu sais à quel point je l'aime? Oui, je sais, toi aussi, visiblement, mais pas de la même manière. Moi, je suis tombé sous son charme alors qu'elle s'habituait à peine à la lumière du jour. Bien avant qu'elle et moi ne connaissions ta simple existence.

Au début, je leur en voulais, à mes parents, de me l'infliger. Comme si je n'avais pas assez de frères comme ça, il fallait encore que je perde mon statut de « petit dernier choyé par maman » pour ne plus être rien du tout. Et en plus, c'était une fille. Le cadeau que mes parents avaient toujours espéré et que j'avais échoué à être. Mais dès que je l'ai vue, je l'ai aussitôt aimée. Ses gazouillis de bébé étaient une musique que je n'avais jamais entendue auparavant, le doux bruit de la vie qu'elle venait de recevoir.

J'avais une sœur.

Petite, fragile. Une vraie poupée.

Un petit rayon de soleil qui allait partager mes jeux pendant les années à suivre.

Elle a grandi et est devenue une véritable mégère, comme tu as pu le remarquer. Ou pas. Moi je trouve qu'elle est méchante, parfois. Mais c'est parce que je suis son frère, alors elle s'applique à me pourrir la vie avec ses chauve-furie et ses airs de garçon manqué. Elle ne fait rien qu'à m'embêter. Et je l'adore même s'il m'arrive d'avoir envie de la balancer par la fenêtre. Ça doit te faire drôle, à toi, le fils unique, tu n'as jamais connu ça. Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'assure que les frères et sœurs ont cette façon particulière de s'aimer, c'est tout. Nous t'avons adopté, tu es un peu mon frère aussi, mon frère de cœur, mais à l'intérieur, je sais que tu es toujours un orphelin; qu'une famille, pour toi, c'est quelque chose de difficile à appréhender.

Je ne l'ai pas vue grandir. Toi si. Toi, tu as remarqué cette chose que je ne verrai jamais chez elle et qui la rend attirante, au-delà de l'amour fraternel. Elle est sublime, mais comment peut-on la désirer? C'est juste ma sœur, comment les hommes peuvent-ils être intéressés par…juste ma sœur?

Et elle t'aime aussi. Je savais qu'elle avait un faible pour toi, mais je croyais que c'était juste un béguin d'enfant, qu'elle était aujourd'hui passée à autre chose.

« Ses yeux sont verts comme le crapaud frais du matin! »

Ce que ce poème pouvait être niais et ridicule! Si je lui dis ce que j'en pense, elle va m'arracher la tête. Et d'ailleurs, je vais aller le lui dire, en ricanant bien fort, rien que pour qu'elle s'énerve et rougisse, si possible devant toi, tiens! Parce que c'est le rôle d'un crétin de grand frère que de taquiner et d'embarrasser sa petite sœur par plaisir.

Couleur crapaud. Elle te prend pour un batracien, t'as vu? Peut-être qu'elle espère que tu vas te transformer en prince charmant si elle t'embrasse. Pfft.

Et j'en viens à ce que je voulais te dire. D'homme à homme, mon frère de cœur. Parce que nous le savons tous les deux, qu'il n'existe pas, cet idiot de prince. C'est juste un truc qu'on leur raconte quand elles sont petites pour les endormir. Puis, elles cessent d'êtres des filles, deviennent des femmes, et comprennent qu'il n'existe pas, le bellâtre parfait; et qu'elles devront se contenter du crapaud non-métamorphosé. D'un crapaud dans notre genre à nous, les mecs réels.

Elle est devenue si belle, belle comme aucune autre fille ne le sera jamais à mes yeux. C'est ma sœur, elle est la créature la plus magnifique de l'univers, ne cherche pas à comprendre. Ce lien entre elle et moi, tu ne le connaîtras jamais avec qui que ce soit! Pas même avec Hermione qui est aussi une sœur de cœur.

C'est l'été dernier que j'ai eu ce déclic. Notre été. A jouer au Quidditch, le vent chaud sur nos vêtements légers, le soleil radieux et éclatant, la joie et l'adrénaline du jeu…Hermione aussi peu douée que ma sœur était brillante, elle qui te défiait, ignorant ton sourire narquois, bien décidée à te reprendre ce potiron improvisé en Souafle. Et moi qui vous regardais, de loin, sans comprendre, sans rien remarquer. Il a fallu que tu l'embrasses dans la salle commune devant tout Gryffondor pour que je pige ce que j'avais ressenti ce jour-là. Vous aviez commencé à flirter. Et ça ne me plaisait pas.

Parce que personne ne touche à ma sœur sans mon consentement, c'est ce que rugit une voix à l'intérieur de moi. Bien sûr, aucun mâle de Poudlard n'a jamais pris cet élément en compte, et la principale intéressée encore moins. Ne comprend-elle pas que j'ai peur pour elle? Que je ne laisserai jamais n'importe qui effleurer sa petite bouche rose de la sienne et mettre ses grosses pattes sur son petit corps gracile?

Bien entendu, tu n'es pas n'importe qui, tu es son crapaud charmant. Mais de quel droit oses-tu braver mes interdictions? Hein?  
Mais s'il le faut vraiment…

Tu m'as dit que l'amortencia avait pour toi une odeur de fleur des champs. C'est son odeur à elle, je le sais bien. Effectivement, elle est comme une fleur, et tu es le soleil sous lequel elle éclot, déployant ses pétales magnifiques. Cependant, mon cher crapaud-soleil, n'oublie pas que je suis la terre à laquelle elle s'accroche, elle se tend vers toi, assoiffée de ta lumière, mais ses racines, c'est sa famille. C'est nous. C'est moi. Je la protège. C'est ma mission.

Et puis, tu n'es pas une fréquentation très recommandable. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas de ta faute, mais combien de fois as-tu manqué de mourir depuis que tu es à Poudlard? Tu es un véritable danger ambulant, un aimant à emmerdes, essaie de comprendre que j'aie quelques réticences à te laisser responsable de ma pauvre petite et fragile poupée sans défense! D'accord, j'exagère un peu beaucoup, mais ça aussi, c'est normal, venant d'un frère.

Mais s'il le faut vraiment, je vais me taire. Je n'ai pas le droit de me mêler de sa vie sentimentale. J'ai juste beaucoup de mal à m'en empêcher. Je sais qu'elle t'aime, qu'elle te veut, toi son homme. Je ne suis que son stupide frangin qui se croit autorisé à la rabaisser au stade de fillette qui ignore tout de l'amour. Alors qu'elle est une grande, maintenant.

Donc, je me retire, elle est à toi, mon frère de cœur. Et je vous fous la paix. Offre-lui une vie couleur crapaud puisqu'elle le désire.

Mais fais gaffe à ce que cette précieuse fleur des champs ne se fane. Si jamais cet après-midi estival où nous avions joué au Quidditch, cette scène si joyeuse et lumineuse, devenait pour elle un souvenir triste, je te le ferais payer, promis juré.

Si jamais tu la rends malheureuse, je te les crève, tes yeux verts !

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu.


End file.
